Steel - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: <html><head></head>There's beauty in strength and strength in beauty. No one knows that better than Steve.</html>


_Thanks to everyone who entered our latest REAL McRoll Contest! Congratulations to our winners, __Mnemosyne Morrigan and Bianca. Bravo!__! _

_We love all our readers and you never cease to make us smile with your comments, reviews and tweets! _

_Sammy & Ilna, you are so incredibly talented and amazing that you continue to brighten my days!_

_Finally, this piece is a little homage to the __magnificence__ that is _An Earlier Heaven_. Sammy, you touched a lot of hearts and souls with that incredible story, none more than mine & Ilna's. _

_Hugs to all, Mari_

/

**Steel**

.

**Tango Café  
>6:30 p.m.<br>**

Steve sat in a booth, between his two favorite girls, across from Danny and Gabby at the Tango Café. They were having dinner to celebrate Gabby's accepting the job before she left to go back to Denver and complete her contract there.

When Lily the waitress stopped to drop off the check, Steve reached for the small bag he'd brought in with him. Catherine knew he'd gotten Grace a little surprise, he'd told her as much, but she didn't know what it was. Steve took out a square flat box and handed it to Catherine and she tilted her head. "What's this?"

"Open it and see." He shrugged.

"But I thought…"

"Maybe I wanted to surprise you." Steve nodded to the box. "Open it."

Grace lit up like Christmas and clapped. "Oh! That so cute, you surprised her again, Uncle Steve." She leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek and Steve gave a full-on smile to his niece.

"Steve, why…"

"I just saw that and I wanted to, do I need a reason for buying my …" Steve's eyes flicked from Catherine to his best friend who was already smirking "… girlfriend a present?"

"Absolutely not, and thank you." Catherine placed a quick kiss on his lips and opened the box. "Steve, this is … wow," Catherine lifted a silver bracelet imprinted with a six digit number and the word _Newark_. "This is …" Her head tilted again as she studied the bangle.

"May I?" Gabby held out her hand and Catherine placed the bracelet into it. "That's _steel_." She handed it back to her friend with a smile. "How unique!"

Steve accepted another quick kiss as Catherine slipped the bracelet over her left hand, the knuckles still slightly discolored from their dislocation, but back to normal size. "You're exactly right, Gabby, it's steel. It's made from bullet casings."

"Really? Gabby said, intrigued.

"Of _course_ it is," Danny grinned at his friends. "And it's the perfect gift; wear it in health, Cath." He turned to Steve, "Now, _you_, spill. Why _Newark_, Babe? Because while I know you both love me, I doubt that's why my old precinct is on your _girlfriend's_" his grin broadened at the word and Catherine's smile, "gift. And nice job, by the way."

Catherine had a hand resting on Steve's knee and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's a reclaimed weapon." She said, her eyes never leaving Steve's.

"Exactly. From Newark. There were four cities to choose from and I figured Danny would disown me if I chose anyplace else." Steve took Catherine's hand and gently ran a finger over the numbers. This is the serial number from an illegal weapon that the Newark PD got off the streets." Steve explained.

"I've heard of this program. The metal is forged from shell casings the police remove from crime scenes." Catherine's eyes shone at Steve's thoughtfulness, at the impromptu gift. "I love it. It's a beautiful bracelet and it's an excellent reminder of what weapons in the wrong hands can mean."

"I saw an email from the Newark PD to heads of law enforcement agencies and it just struck me. The email pointed out how steel has incredible tensile strength, but when forged into the bracelet it's not only strong, it's beautiful." Steve's look told Catherine he was describing more than the bracelet, and she gave him a dazzling smile. "Besides, I got the email the day after you …" He glanced at Grace who was watching him with rapt attention, "set yourself and Gabby free from that piece of garbage, Patsy 'Pants' Albanese. How could I _not_ get one for you? It was 'Karma' as Mary would say."

"Then that makes it even more perfect." Catherine said softly, "I really do love it."

Steve kissed her temple and whispered, "Love you." but not so softly that Grace, who was sitting on his other side, didn't hear and smile ear-to-ear.

"It's really, really cool, Auntie Cath, can I see it?"

"Of course." Catherine held her hand out across Steve, and Grace ran a finger over the numbers. "It's so pretty and it's for a good cause, too."

"It is." Catherine read the card that came in the box. "It says_, _

'_The oval shape of this bracelet mimics the trigger cage of a gun and serves as a reminder of the destruction that is caused when the trigger of a gun is pulled._

_Each series carries a serial number that corresponds with one of the guns that were taken off the streets of Newark by the Police Department._

_The side of the bracelet is hand hammered to symbolize the hard work required, not only of the police, but of each individual, in the fight to get illegal guns off the streets of their community. The pieces are handmade, no two are exactly alike. A portion of the sale price is donated to the gun buyback amnesty program in Newark, New Jersey.'  
><em>

"That's a great program." Gabby said with a smile. Their ordeal left her proud of her friend's bravery and resourcefulness. "It's perfect for you, Catherine."

"It really, is, Auntie Cath. Because you're a great navy officer and a great cop." She leaned in to kiss her Aunt on the cheek. "You saved yourself and Gabby, and Danno and Uncle Steve are okay because you got away from that creepy, gross Pants guy and warned them so they could be ready to catch him. I love you."

Catherine could feel her throat constricting from the tears she was holding at bay. "Love you, back, Grace." She squeaked out before Danny cleared his throat at the sight of his daughter and his friend in the heartfelt hug.

"You're one hundred percent right, Monkey. Catherine, I know I've said it before, but thanks, Hon. Thanks both of you for … everything, with that whole situation. I'll never forget it, ever." Danny Williams could live another hundred years and still not forget the feeling of rock solid family support Steve and Catherine had given him the night they had, without hesitation, offered to put up their home when Patsy Albanese was screwing with his finances. He'd hold that gratitude in his heart until his last day on earth.

"Well, then I have to thank Gabby again," Catherine said. "You held it to together and helped me get us out that night and you deserve another thanks, too."

"Awww, it's like Thanksgiving!" Grace announced and the adults laughed. "And I'm glad you got Auntie Cath that beautiful bracelet because it can remind her how everyone thinks she's brave and smart and we all love her." The mood lightened when she let out a giggle, "_Especially_ Uncle Steve."

"Especially me." Steve said to Grace, but his eyes never left Catherine's. The hand that rested at the nape of her neck gave a gentle squeeze as his thumb gently passed across her hairline. After a long few seconds, he tore his eyes from Catherine and looked at his niece.

"And _you_, Gracie, you calling to check on your dad and me? Making sure we ate and slept. Reminding me Auntie Cath would be home soon, even though you were worried, too? That was pretty terrific and very brave, too."

Grace's smile lit the room and Danny grinned gratefully at his best friend.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve. You really think I was _brave_?"

Steve smiled. "I do. I think you were so brave, that you remind me of Catherine."

Grace Williams looked like she'd won the lottery; like she couldn't possible get any happier than she was at that moment.

Until her Uncle Steve said, "I'm glad you like Catherine's bracelet, Gracie, because I thought you should have one, too." He'd pulled another box out and handed it to his beaming niece who squealed with delight and tore it open.

"Oh my God! Look, Danno! Ohhh thank you, Uncle Steve! Thank you! Look, Aunty Cath, Gabby! It's so pretty!" Grace was bouncing on her seat when she slipped on a smaller version of Catherine's bracelet. A thin steel cuff that was a variation of the bangle, complete with _Newark _and its own serial number.

As soon as it was on her wrist, Grace launched herself at Steve, nearly knocking him into Catherine. "It's the best! You're the best! I love you sooo much! It matches yours, Auntie Cath!" She reached for her phone, thrusting across the table at her dad. "Danno, take our picture!" She reached for Catherine's hand and they posed with both bracelets, hands clasped in front of Steve, who was wearing what Danny would call his goofy grin.

"That's wonderful, Grace," Gabby said sincerely, "Steve McGarrett, that's a lovely gesture."

Steve smiled at Gabby. He had no doubt Catherine would have found a way out and back to him no matter what, by Gabby's help had ensured her timely escape. "Uh, thanks. You were a big help, Gabby, I … we …"

Gabby tried to wave off another thank you. Steve had thanked her numerous times for keeping her head and assisting Catherine, and most importantly for trusting Catherine and going along with her plan.

"I wanted to thank you, too, so …" Steve slid a third package across the table to a surprised looking Gabby. Danny's look was one of pure gratitude to his partner.

"For me? Really?"

Catherine kissed Steve's cheek. "Nice job, Commander."

Steve shrugged. Catherine beamed. And Grace was bouncing in her seat. "_Open_ it, Gabby!"

Gabby laughed, "I'm not as quick with presents as you are! Oh. Steve, this is very kind of you. She put on a bracelet that matched Grace's. Thank you. This means a lot …" Her eyes got damp. "Sorry, it was such an honor to be able to help in some small way; to participate in my own escape … it makes me feel …"

"Empowered." Catherine supplied when she saw her friend searching for the word. She knew it was a huge benefit to anyone in a traumatic situation. It left them feeling less like a victim if they did something to help in their own rescue. "And it wasn't _small_." Catherine held up her hand and Gabby winced, then laughed.

"Everyone's okay because of you, Catherine, but thank you. Both of you. I'll wear this with great pride in my friend." Gabby and Catherine slid out of their respective seats to hug, and Gabby placed a kiss on Steve's cheek.

The women laughed together when Danny said "Your mammal to mammal skills are improving, Babe. Must be proportional to the amount of time you live with Catherine."

Steve ducked his head but Catherine caught his smile.

"Now, I hate to break this up, but Grace has school in the morning …" Danny smiled at his jubilant daughter.

"Danno, can I …"

"Yes, you can wear your new bracelet." He completed her thought. "But be careful with it. It stays _on_ your wrist; do not take it off to show your friends."

Grace's head bobbed. "Promise. Thanks." She clearly couldn't wait to stow her friends her gift and tell them her Uncle Steve thought she was brave like her Auntie Catherine.

"I need to go anyway, I have an early flight." Gabby said, as everyone stood. "Steve, thank you again."

Steve nodded. "Thank _you_ again." He gave Gabby a one-armed hug since Gracie was hugging his other side. He smiled at Catherine over their niece's head.

After the women exchanged another hug, the group left for the night. As they split up in the parking lot, Catherine motioned for Steve to look at Grace. As she walked to the car, every few seconds, Grace held up her wrist to admire her new bracelet.

"Good job, Steve." Catherine stopped at the truck and reached up to kiss him.

"Thanks, I thought she deserved something. She was amazing. Like I told you, she was worried but she never lost focus. Or faith in you."

"She's got a lot of Danny in her. And quite a bit of her Uncle Steve."

"And her Auntie Catherine." Steve added as closed the truck door behind Catherine. When he got in the driver's seat he said, "You do realize a big part of why she loves that bracelet is because it matches yours?"

As Steve started the truck and pulled out to head for home, Catherine's hand settled on his jeans-clad leg. "And because her Uncle Steve gave it to her. She idolizes you, you know that. And I love my bracelet, thank you."

Steve's smile lit the night. "She's a great kid. And you're very welcome. I'm happy you like it."

Catherine's eyes went from soft to sparkling. "Let's go home, Commander, and I'll show you how much."

.

_End. Thx for reading Mari_

_._

_The bracelets Steve bought are REAL and do exist. For more info check out:  
>Jewelryforacause – dot – net. Look under the caliber-collection. There are collections for Newark, San Francisco, Detroit and Hartford. <em>


End file.
